


Superstition

by Aristotle_410



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Comedy, First Date, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Meanie accidentally brings witches back from the dead, Mingyu is a bad boy, Mingyu is a good brother, Mingyu is so inappropriate, Mingyu is whipped, Mingyu rides a motorcycle, Mingyu takes his litter sister trick or treating, Witches, based on Hocus Pocus, credits to Hocus Pocus, no need to know the movie to enjoy the fic, protective mingyu, sweet mingyu, this isn't scary lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410
Summary: “Halloween? Pshh, it’s all superstition. It’s just a conspiracy made by the candy companies.” Mingyu snickered, fist-bumping his friends as Ms. Lim scowled at them.“Actually, it’s based off a Celtic holiday set before All Saints Day. It’s called Samhain in Gaelic.” a voice said mockingly.“Very good Wonwoo. I’m glad someone appreciates tradition.” Ms. Lim smiled.Mingyu snorted.“Nerd.”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, every next chapter will be focused on Meanie but this is an intro. I plan to finish this by Saturday. For real lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> _____________ The first chapter is just a silly intro. The rest of this fic and chapter 2 is all Meanie hehe _____________________
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~ Salem Massachusetts, 31 of October, 1693 ~

Vernon grimaced as the sound of chickens ‘bocking’ and clucking rang in his ears. There better not have been a fox in the chicken coop again. They lost three of them last season-

His thoughts were interrupted by a ‘nay’ from the horse they kept leashed to a tree outside. He opened his eyes and clenched his fists, getting up out of bed and putting his clothes on. 

He had just gotten his foot through the leg of his pants when he heard a harsh but choked howl echofrom outside, coming in through the window behind him. He spun around on instinct, staring out the window and into the void of forest beyond the clearing in front of the house. 

It couldn’t have been a wolf. There hadn’t been any wolves in Salem for years. But from the hairs rising on the back of his neck and the sudden coldness he felt rushing over him, he wasn’t so certain. Something had definitely spooked the animals. 

He ran into the small hallway separating his and Sofia’s rooms. She was bound to have already woken up from how loud the floors were creaking under his feet but she didn’t respond when he knocked on her door.

“Sofia?” he began, lowering his head as he listened for her. “Sofia!” he said a little louder, beginning to pound on the door.

And then he heard the singing. 

_“Come little children. I’ll take thee away. Into a land-”_

“Sofia!” he cried, running through the foyer and out the front door, slipping on the wet leaves outside as he ran down the small incline on which their house sat upon. 

_“Of enchantment. Come little children. The time’s come to play.”_

He spotted Seungkwan standing outside his cottage looking just as dazed and confused.

“Seungkwan! Kwannie! Hast thou seen my sister?

_“Here, in my garden of magic.”_

Seungkwan snapped out of his trance, looking at him incredulously from where he stood in the center of his pen of sheep who were all making discomforting noises as the singing concluded. 

“Nay, I’m afraid I haven’t. But look, they conjure!” Seungkwan whispered loudly, pointing beyond the meadow that their houses overlooked and towards the swamp where a funnel cloud of pink and purple light rose into the sky. 

“They?” Vernon said, tone changing from restrained curiosity to panic. “Kwannie the woods!”

“Let’s go!” his friend replied, getting a head start.

They ran down the slope leading to the fields, already losing their breath. 

“Sofia!” Vernon shouted. He could hear it echo as it bounced off the trees, like an abyss growling back. 

“Solie, they got her.” Seungkwan whimpered, burying his head in his chest. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“Yes there is.” he growled, holding his friend’s shoulders. “Stay here alright? I’m going after them.” 

“But they’re gonna- they’ll do something to you and-”

“It’s alright Kwannie, it’s alright. I’ll be back.” 

Before Seungkwan could even give him his best puppy dog eyes, he leant down and kissed him, holding the shorter boy by his waist before he had to let go, giving him a look of assurance.

He ran across the field, not looking back. The rustling of the tallgrass was the only thing else he could hear besides the blood pumping in his ears.

The leaves of the forest floor made a much louder sound as he sprinted through piles of them, leaping over branches and navigating through vines and tree roots. It was like a death trap but he managed to pull through, reaching what looked to be a clearing. He was still running when he looked up through the tree canopy, trying to follow the purple smoke. But he ended up falling down the hill, tumbling and then rolling on his back and stomach through the leaves. Before he could curse himself for not looking where he was going, he was confronted with the view of an old and worn out cottage a few hundred feet ahead of him, peeking through the trees.

“Come child.” he heard the woman singing from earlier say in a humorous tone. His heart sank as he saw that the old woman was leading Sofia inside. His sister had been running after the hag, trying to keep up with her as she flew on her broomstick. 

Then he heard Sofia giggling, as if she was trying to get out her last ounce of innocence.

Through the brush, he watched them walk up the steps to the cottage. A horrid and wicked laugh rang out as the old woman opened the door, stopping as she slammed it behind Sofia who ran in like a child being called for dinner. 

Gathering enough courage, he sprinted across the yard, stepping on the flat stone walkway and over the small pond that separated one of the windows from the rest of the yard. He managed to hop over it, climbing up to peek through the window. He opened the wooden shutters by a crack, peering through the small gap he had made.

In the back of the cottage he could see three cloaked figures, hunched over and observing something that was sat in the center. They seemed to be in awe and filled with greed, stalking their prey and circling around it. Through the circle of cloaked shadows he could see Sofia sitting in an old wicker chair, staring with wide eyes at him.

“Sofia.” he whispered to himself softly, haunted by her gaze. 

All three of them whipped their heads around, releasing a huff like dogs at the sound of food. 

He ducked his head on instinct, falling back down to the ground and sidestepping along the side of the cottage to find a place to hide. 

He heard the shutters slam open above him, hitting the stone siding. He tried to keep quiet as his feet made a crunching sound as he walked on gravel but he was able to find a spot behind the wheel of the water mill. Just then, the door creaked open and out came the old woman from earlier and what looked to be her hagged sister. The old woman was blonde and bone thin while her sister was fuller and looked less frail. Though her hair was a mixture of gray and ghostly white, as if she was a corpse. Now that he saw them, they were both old and hagged. 

He crouched down, keeping his head low as they scanned the perimeter, looking over the railing of the steps too.

“Oh look.” he heard the one at the window say, sniffing the air. “What a glorious morning… Makes me sick!” 

She slammed the shutter and stomped away.

“Sisters!” she called, her raspy and strained voice booming through the cracks of the windows. 

“Yes Jennie.” the blonde replied, as if it were a routine.

“Coming Jennie, right away! Sorry!” the other shouted, pushing her sister out of the way as she barged back inside. 

“It must’ve been a sprite. You know how mischievous those little devils are.” their leader said, shuffling over to a podium that held her book of spells.

“My darling! My little book. We must continue our spell now that our little guest of honor has settled in finally. Wake up darling.” she grinned, soothing it until it opened it’s eye and stared back at her.

“Jisoo!” she shouted, beckoning her younger sister over with a grouchy scowl.

“Right here Jennie! Right here! Sorry!” Jisoo whimpered, skirting over to her and fetching the ladle on the stand. She then stuck it into the cauldron next to the podium.

“Hello my darling. There you are.” Jennie coeed, ignoring the other woman.

“I’ve noticed sister Rose isn’t helping.” 

“I lured the child here.” Rose snapped, sticking her head through a ladder that led to the second floor balcony. 

“Leave her be she hath done her chore!.” Jennie growled, grabbing Jisoo’s ear making her squirm and fuss. 

“You’re right I’m wrong.” Jisoo pouted, hunching over the pot as she went back to work in shame. “Wrunff!” she barked, glaring at the youngest. 

“Alright. Tis time!” Jennie snapped, holding up her hands before placing her index finger over the list of ingredients she needed.

“There it is: Bring to a full rolling bubble. Add two drops oil of boil.” 

“Eh-eh I got it I got it. It’s heavy. You do that I’ll do this.” Jisoo smiled, handing her the bottle.

“Mix blood of owl with the herb that’s red! Turn three times, pluck a hair from my head! Add a dash of pox and a dead man’s toe!” Jennie smiled with delight. “Get a dead man’s toe and make it a fresh one!” 

Rose hummed, pointing at the eldest.

“You got it! Dead man’s toe!” she shouted back and began to hop with two feet. “Dead man’s toe! Add a dead man’s toe! Dead man’s toe. Dead man’s toe. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. D- Ooh!” 

Rose recoiled as Jisoo held it in front of her face. “Uh, gross!” 

Jisoo took it over to the cauldron and sniffed it.

“Fresh one!” 

The pot made a hiss as she flicked it in. 

“Dead man’s toe and a dead man’s toe.” Jisoo sang, taking a whole bowl of them from the shelf and throwing them all at her younger sister.

They both squealed as if they had been smoking cigarettes for centuries, throwing them at each other.

One of them hit the hood of Jennis’s cloak and she craned her neck around clearly pissed off.

“Will you two stop that? I need to concentrate!”

Rose let out a snort as she held her hand over her mouth.

“Sorry.” Jisoo giggled, looking somewhere else. It was then that she spotted him, splayed out across the second floor balcony. Vernon had gotten in through the window while Rose had been singing about toes.

He backed away just in time before she could see him completely but his chest became tight with worry.

Jisoo stalked over to the other side of the room as if she was just minding her business, watching Jennie throw more ingredients into the pot.

“Green newt saliva!” 

“Uh- I smell a child!” Jisoo said out of the blue, prompting her older sister to roll her eyes.

“And dost thou call that?” she hissed, pointing to the girl in the chair.

“A child.” she pouted, looking defeated.

Jennie huffed.

“Sisters! Gather ‘round. One thing more and all is done. And a bit of thine own tongue.” 

Vernon cringed as all three of them made noises with the back of their throats, spitting out their own saliva into the pot and causing it to fog over. 

“Oh Jennie! Thou art divine!” Jisoo giggled with excitement.

“Tis ready for tasting! One drop of this and her life will be mine. I mean- ours.” 

“Yeah.” Jisoo grumbled, nodding. 

They all turned around to face Sofia, lining up to corner her. Jennie held the ladle full of potion in her hand, staring the child down.

“Alright girl. Open up your mouth!” 

“No!” Vernon yelled, leaping down from the balcony.

The three of them gasped.

“A boy-a!” Rose hissed, holding her chest. 

“Get him you fools!” Jennie snapped.

“I got him I got him.” Jisoo smiled as Rose hopped up and down. “I knew I smelt a boy.” she sang. 

“Get away- get him away from my potion!” 

Vernon was too busy bouncing on his feet like a boxer, making them dance around the cauldron. When he got the two sisters on the opposite side, he pushed the pot towards them, eliciting their laughter. They pushed it back, making it swing towards him but he was able to latch on. With all his might he pushed it the second time, gathering enough momentum to make it slam into them, knocking the two over. 

“Gahh!” They shrieked in surprise, crashing into the podium and falling on the floor.

The cauldron hissed and wheeshed as he tipped it over, pouring its contents all over them. 

“Ahhhh!” they cried as the potion sizzled and burned them. 

“Jennie!” Jisoo cried helplessly, more afraid that her sister would have her head than of melting. 

“My potion!” 

“Sofia! So- Ahh!” Vernon hissed as Jennie shot him with a ray of lightning that sparked from her fingertips. He was about to grab his sister when the lightning courscated over his body, paralyzing him until he fell to his knees. It took one last ounce of energy to get him to fall flat on the floor.

“Hmm.” Jennie smiled, still holding her pointer finger up as if it were her own magic wand. 

“Jennie.” Jisoo groaned. Pushing off from one knee as she tried to stand up. “Wruff! 

“Jennie.” she called again, singing her name this time. “Look.” she smiled.

The eldest seemed to get the memo and a pleased grin crept up her face. Sofia glowed a translucent white, the potion having finally kicked in after she drank from the ladle. 

“Sisters prepare thyselves. ‘Tis her life force. The potion works. Take my hands-ah, we will share her.”

“Oh why Jennie, how generous of thee!” Jisoo snickered. 

Hand in hand, all three of them stomped towards the child, marching like hungry goblins. 

Pursing their lips and hunching over, they took deep breaths, inhaling the child’s life force. The white glow around Sofia began to fade. The three sisters let out delighted sighs as their shoulders fell from having inhaled a breath of fresh air. All Vernon could do was watch with horror, trying to pull himself up.

“Sisters behold!” Jennie shouted, holding her head between her flawless hands. 

“I. Am. Beautiful!” Rose gasped, licking her teeth and running her hands through her hair. “Boys will love me!” 

“We’re young!” Jisoo cackled, growling at herself as she looked towards a mirror. “Wruff!” 

Jennie pushed her out of the way, face falling short of a smile.

“We’ll. Younger... But it’s a start!” she laughed, looking between the both of them. They took each other's hands and began to dance in a circle, still not done with feeling their smooth skin or looking at their wrinkle-free hands. 

“Jennie, thou art a mere sprig of a girl!”

“Liar! But I shall be a sprig once I’ve stolen the lives of all the children in Salem!” 

They stopped dancing, returning to her side as they faced the blond boy. They gave him dersivie smiles as he tried to regain his balance while leaning up against a support beam. All he could really do was watch them with contempt.

“Let’s br-rew another batch!” 

Vernon scowled.

“You hag. There aren’t enough children in the world to make thee beautiful!” 

Jennie hissed, holding up her fingers in a claw like manner as Jisoo looked around awkwardly.

“Sisters did you hear what he called you? Whatever shall we do with him? Any suggestions?”

Jisoo hunched her shoulders, practically drooling.

“Let's barbeque and fillet him.”

“Or we can hang him on a hook and- hmm, let me play with him.” Rose smiled, reaching for him. 

“No! Book, darling.” Jennie cooed, summoning the anthropomorphic creature to her hands. It floated across the room and opened itself while the other two sisters stared at it with awe.

“His punishment must be more dire. More fulsome and lingering! Dazzle me my darling! Let’s see, amnesia, bunions, measles, cholera! We can do better than that.” she laughed.

“Ooh! Ahh. Perfect. As usual. His punishment shall not be to die… but to live forever with his guilt!” 

“As what - Jennie - as what?” Jisso and Rose asked, barely being able to contain their excitement. 

“Stand back.” the eldest said softly, lowering her voice. Holding out her fingers, she stared into Vernon’s eyes.

“Twist the bones and bend the neck.”

_“Itch-it-a-cop-it-a. Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a.”_

“Trim him of his baby fat.”

_“Itch-it-a-cop-it-a. Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a.”_

“Give him fur, as black as black.”

“Just.”

“Like.”

“This.”

They all whispered the last words, hissing as they extended their hands out. Vernon grimaced in pain as his body began to shrink and grow fur.

The black cat in front of them curled its tail and glared up at them, letting out a hiss.

“Wruff.” Jisoo barked while the others flinched.

Rose grew bold and stuck her hand out, lowering it to place in front of the cat’s nose but it growled, prompting her to pull it back faster than lightning.

“Meow!” 

Rose held her chest to calm herself down while Jennie broke into a hideous fit of laughter, holding both of Jisoo’s hands as they pushed each other, cackling.

They couldn’t enjoy sweet victory for long however as the door suddenly budged when a boot pushed up against it.

“Open this door witches!” a man yelled from outside. Orange flames could be seen burning on torches while shouts could be heard through the cracks. 

“Daughters of darkness, open this door!”

“Quick! Hide the child!” Jennie growled.

“C’mon! Open the door!” 

“Witches? Uh, there be no witches here sir!” Jisoo replied in a high pitched voice.

“Oh hold your horses! We’re coming!” the eldest groaned. “We are just three kindly old spinster ladies who make clothes for the children at the orphanage!” 

“We were spending a quiet evening at home!” Jisoo added, not knowing what to say.

Rose nodded. 

“Sucking the lives out of little children-” she shouted. Though she was cut off when both Jennie and Jisoo grabbed her neck.

“AHHHHHH.” Rose yelled, turning blue from being choked.

II

“Jennie Kim.” Mr. Chwe spat, glaring at her as all three of them stood on an elevated wooden plank with ropes around their necks. The mob that had gathered in front of their house wasn’t too kind either.

“Yes?” Jennie smiled, pretending to be interested.

“I will ask thee one, last, time.”

“Yes?” 

“Where is my son Vernon?” the man shouted, trembling and fighting back tears as he held his wife.

“Vernon? Hmmm.” she said, looking up into her memory.

“Answer me!” 

“Well, I don’t know! I’m afraid cat's got my tongue!”

A bolt of lightning coarsed through the sky above and the three of them broke into laughter, as if they weren’t just about to die.

“This is-” Rose began, clenching her teeth together. “This is terribly uncomfortable.” she giggled. 

“Sisters!” Jennie called them. There was a look of determination on her face as she looked at them on each side.

“Sing!” 

_“Ahhh!”_

_“Oooo!”_

_“Ohhh!”_

_“Thrice I with mercury purify and spit upon the twelve tables-_

“Don’t listen!” Mr. Chwe shouted, covering his wife’s ears. 

“Cover your ears!” Another said, warning the crowd. With all three of them singing, their siren song could hypnotize everyone who was in ear reach. 

“Listen to them not!”

_“Uhhh!”_

_“Oooo!”_

One of the men holding Jennie’s confiscated book threw it on the ground to cover his ears, allowing the wind to blow it open.

“Ahh!” Jennie sighed, pleased that the book opened to the perfect spell.

“Fools! All of you! My ungodly book speaks to you! On All Hallows Eve when the moon is round a virgin will summon us from under the ground! Oh ho! We shall be back! And the lives of all the children shall be mine!” 

Jisoo howled into the wind as Rose’s head fell back in bliss.

Mr. Chwe glared at the executioner, making a cutting motion with his hand. 

The barrels the three witches were standing on were kicked out from under their feet and they were left to dangle from the ropes around their necks.

The mob gasped in horror at the sight but all the Chwes could do was hold their foreheads together, mourning the loss of their daughter and their son. 

A black cat ran between their feet, circling Mr. Chwe for his attention. 

“Meow.” it cried, frantically jumping on its paws.

“Away! Away beast!” Mr. Chwe grunted, kicking the cat before storming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, me and my friend jooniesgukkie are working on a fanfic together. It's gonna be really awesome! Hope you guys are interested in reading it when we post it this Sunday October 31! I would really appreciate it if you show my friend support since she's new to writing for the SVT fandom. Thank you!


	2. And Now You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a meanie moment before the real action goes down.
> 
> Hey guys, me and my friend jooniesgukkie are working on a fanfic together. It's gonna be really awesome! Hope you guys are interested in reading it when we post it this Sunday October 31! I would really appreciate it if you show my friend support since she's new to writing for the SVT fandom. Thank you!

_“A black cat ran between their feet, circling Mr. Chwe for his attention._

_Meow. it cried, frantically jumping on its paws._

_Away! Away beast! Mr. Chwe grunted, kicking the cat before storming off.”_

~ Halloween, Salem, Massachusetts, 31 October 2020 ~

“Poor Vernon. Neither his father, his mother, nor anyone else knew what happened to him those three hundred years ago.” Ms. Lim said, almost as if she had been there during the witch trials.

“And so the Kim sisters were hanged by the Salem townspeople. Now, there are those who say that on Halloween night, a black cat can be seen guarding the old cottage, scaring off any who would bring the witches back to life- Boo!” 

“Ahhh!” a girl in the front row screamed as a fake snake sprung out from Ms. Lim’s palm. 

The class burst into laughter as the girl put her head down in embarrassment. 

“Now class, my only wish for tonight is that you stay away from the Kim sisters’ house. Or else all the children in Salem will be put in danger!” 

“Gimme a break.” Mingyu groaned, doodling on his desk. 

“Aha. So we have a skeptic in our midst?” Ms. Lim huffed, aiming her pointer stick at him. 

“Mr. Kim. Would you care to share your bad boy, leather jacket point of view?” 

“Sure, but you’ll probably think it’s biased since you guys here in Salem are all into black cats and witches and stuff…”

“Stuff? Do you think Halloween is stupid Mr. Kim? ” Ms. Lim scoffed, eliciting a cacophony of groans and boos from half the class.

“Halloween? Pshh, it’s all superstition. It’s just a conspiracy made by the candy companies.” Mingyu snickered, fist-bumping his friends as Ms. Lim scowled at them.

“Actually, it’s based off a Celtic holiday set before All Saints Day. It’s called Samhain in Gaelic.” a voice said mockingly.

“Very good Wonwoo. I’m glad someone appreciates tradition.” Ms. Lim smiled.

Mingyu snorted.

“Nerd.”

“You’re just sour that I actually do my research.” Wonwoo snickered, laying back in his seat.

“Damn you got owned by a nerd.” Yugyeom laughed, slapping his shoulder. 

_Yeah, a hot one._

“Shut up.” Mingyu snapped towards his friend as he ripped off a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He got up from his seat and made his way over to Wonwoo’s desk like the hot shot he was, smirking down at the black-haired boy.

“In case Prince comes back from the dead and shows up tonight, here’s my number.” 

The class collectively gasped as ‘ooos’ rang out among the students. Who knew he could be so bold?

All Wonwoo could do was gape at him. But as the bell rang a blush crept up on his face and he smiled back, getting up and placing the note in his bag. Wonwoo waved goodbye, granting him the bat of an eyelash. The black-haired boy walked away all the while still blushing. Jun however took it as an opening and approached him with a scowl on his face.

“Hey Kim. Nice try but he’s mine.” 

“Wanna bet?”

“Fat chance.” 

“Get out of here. Stay in your lane and you won’t have to worry about me.’ Mingyu grunted, shoving him aside as he rushed out of the classroom. 

As he got outside he had to pick silly string off his jacket and hair as students were having a little too much fun celebrating school getting out. He ran down the steps, spotting Wonwoo who had already made it to the other side of the school yard. 

“Hey! Wait up!” Mingyu chuckled, running along the sidewalk.

Wonwoo craned his neck around and smiled upon seeing him, twisting his body fully to face him. 

“Oh, hi.” he giggled, letting out a breath. 

“Hey, look uhm… Sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you back there.”

Wonwoo’s eyelashes fell to his cheeks as he looked down at his feet, blushing once more.

“Don’t worry.” he replied, raising his head to look up at him again. “You didn’t.” 

Mingyu took it almost as a challenge but remembered Wonwoo was only playing with him. The black-haired boy was a fox after all.

The taller boy grinned and stuck out his hand. 

“Name’s Kim Mingyu.”

“Yeah, you just moved here huh?”

“Was it obvious?”

Wonwoo nodded, trying to hold in his giggling. 

“There aren’t a lot of good looking guys around here so I just assumed. How do you like it here so far?” 

The taller tried to keep his mouth from falling open but it was no use. He shook his head, trying to shake off the surprise on his face. 

“Nah it’s okay.” he chuckled. “And yeah, I like it here. The leaves are pretty cool and all but- you know I hate all this Halloween stuff.” 

“Why? You scared?” 

“No.” Mingyu grumbled. “If anything I can imagine you that’s the one who’s scared, nerd.”

“Yeah right, I’ve lived here all my life. I’m not scared.” Wonwoo scoffed.

“Sure. Though one of the perks of having my number is that you can call me if you need me to walk around with you tonight. There are a lot of weirdos out so you need someone to protect you.”

“I’m eighteen if you haven’t noticed. I don’t go trick-or-treating.” 

“Right. Sorry. Must be because you’re really cute.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

“If anything I’ll need protection from the Kim sisters.” 

“You believe in that?”

“Yeah, it’s halloween! You don’t?” 

“No way.” 

“Alright then.” Wonwoo smiled deviously. Handing him a note before he began to walk away. 

“Trick or treat.” 

Mingyu let out a breath. His mouth was still hanging open by the time Wonwoo had made his way to the other end of the walkway. Mostly because Wonwoo gave him a note and also because he had a pretty nice ass that was perky and-

_Anyways._

He couldn’t believe it. Did Wonwoo just give him his number? Maybe it was a party invitation.

He opened it up like it was a college acceptance letter, stretching out the paper to the point that it almost ripped. 

_Kim Mingyu_

_555-914_

“What?” he seethed, glowering down at the note. This couldn’t be happening. It had to have been a joke.

_Wonwoo was a bitch._

He crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it on the ground. He felt like chasing after Wonwoo and annoying him more but he knew he could get his revenge at school next week. Though he didn’t know if he could wait that long. Maybe he could find Wonwoo when he was out later on and scare him or something. He could call up Yugyeom and the rest of the boys to let them in on it. That’d be awesome. Except Wonwoo would only end up hating him…

Yeah, he’d have to think about that.

He smirked to himself as he entered the parking lot. Kicking his bike stand back into place, he hopped onto his motorcycle. Clusters of students entering the lot stopped to watch him as he revved his engine. He waved to the girls who were shamelessly fawning over him in front of their boyfriends. Though their awe and curiosity felt like nothing when he’d rather be staring into Wonwoo’s glowing brown orbs-

_Get it together Kim._

As he stopped at the red light at the intersection, he couldn’t help fall into a daze again. However, he failed to notice the hum of an engine approaching, sounding much like his own. 

Jun rode up alongside him in a green dirt bike, revving his motor to get his attention.

Mingyu snapped out of it, moving his head slowly towards the other, narrowing his eyes. Jun was wearing a gray denim jacket and brown khakis. Though his white gloves said it all and that stupid helmet…. Who rode a motorcycle with a helmet? He couldn’t even see Jun’s face but that didn’t matter. All he knew was that he was going to wipe it off that smirk from it.  
  


“I don’t know princess. I don’t think you want to race me.”

“Shut up Kim. I figured you’d want to show me what you got.” 

Mingyu smirked, revving his engine as the crosswalk sign stopped flashing. 

“You aint seen nothing yet.” he chuckled, turning back to face forward. “I’ll race you to the cemetery. Winner gets dibs on Wonwoo.” 

“You’re on.” 

3...2...1…

Jun blasted off in an instant, leaving him behind as he made sure no one near the crosswalk was going to jump in front of him. It probably cost him a considerable amount of distance that Jun put between them but he jerked the throttle, springing forward and putting tire marks on the ground. 

In a few seconds he was already gaining on Jun but the bastard saw him in his rearview mirror and moved to block him. If Jun had picked a fight with him they both knew he would have beaten him up. It was probably why Jun chose to race him instead. Too bad Wonwoo wasn’t here to see it. He’d give anything just to have him riding behind him, leaning on his shoulder.

_Get your head in the game._

He gripped the throttle harder, adding more to the acceleration until his front tire was diagonal with Jun’s rear one. Just a few more feet…

Suddenly he noticed that the small town road was getting windy up ahead and he prepared to break to make the turn. Though he didn’t do it fast enough and almost ended up colliding with Jun’s bike as he swerved to the right to curve around the bend. 

He managed to get back into the center of the lane smoothly and steadily but it had lost him a few feet. Unless he stepped it up he wouldn’t be able to out pace the guy but the windy road didn’t make it easy for him. Luckily though, it straightened out as they reached a hill and the road sloped down, helping his speed. Jun turned on the brakes slightly considering they were on the town's main street but Mingyu didn’t bother or care. He had played it safe before and look where it got him.

Jun didn’t know what hit him when he rode up next to him. He granted the kid a smirk, saluting him with his fingers as he shot past him. It only made Jun angry. It wasn’t like the competition between them was deep-rooted and personal, but it was getting there. 

The both of them achieved a steady speed as they reached the bottom of the hill. Luckily they didn’t need a higher height to see the end of the road where the cemetery was. If he could keep up his lead just for twenty more seconds he could make it in first place. 

Thought it was clear Jun wasn’t going to sit back and let that happen. With every muffled roar that his paper-thin dirt bike made the kid gained a lead on him but not before he responded by gripping his throttle even harder. It seemed like a never ending competition but they both realized they’d have to slow down soon since the tiny road that ran through the cemetery was sat on a small incline that could potentially be dangerous to ride on at a high speed. 

Jun changed his mind however, seeing that the narrowing road put him at an advantage. Mingyu saw it too, realizing that if Jun sped it up a little he could force him to slow down since the road couldn’t fit the both of them. And if they veered off slightly they could risk running into a tombstone.

Luckily the intersection stoplight before the cemetery was green, giving them the all clear to speed it up. 

Just as he thought he was going to make it, Jun reached for something next to him and held out a long cylinder.

_Was that a fork tube?_

It had to have been a spare because the dirt bike couldn’t have run without one. Before he could speculate any further, Jun brought the tube down to his tire level, holding it out almost like a warning. Just as Jun was going to bring it closer to his front tire, Mingyu pressed on the breaks, slowing down slightly and giving him a free pass to speed ahead. 

Jun was really asking for it. But he was lucky now that he was out of reach. By now he was definitely going to win the race. However, that didn’t mean he still couldn’t follow him right? 

He could win at something else. And since Jun got a head start last time then he’d let him throw the first punch. This time though, it wouldn’t make a difference. Jun was dead meat-

Mingyu gritted his teeth as his motorcycle reached the small mound of gravel that separated the cemetery from the street. No one was around to stop him or Jun from racing through the graveyard so he took it as an invitation to rev his engine louder this time, kicking up dirt and rocks as he ascended up the slope. It only took a few seconds before he got over the dune and was back on Jun’s trail. 

There was nothing around but tombstones. If he kept staring ahead he probably would have gotten hypnotized by the way all of the stones passed him by like little squares in his periphery. He stayed alert though, looking from side to side to find an opening so he could get past the other biker. However, Jun veered from the left to the right, deterring him from pulling any stunts. It was then that he got an idea…

He was glad he didn’t put a muffler on his engine because when he revved it really loudly and accelerated forward, it scared the hell out of Jun who jerked to the right, getting out of his way on instinct. 

Mingyu chuckled to himself. Jun really was a wimp. Right when he turned to give a sly look towards his rival he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head back forward and saw a figure clad in black leather suddenly step out from one of the grave stones, walking towards the center of the gravel road. 

“See ya Kim!” Jun snorted, shooting past him and swerving around the blond man in the center of the road, leaving them both in the dust. 

Though it wasn’t just one man. Another guy came out from a tombstone on the other side. But he was less dressed than the blond and was taller. He wore a tank top, showcasing the muscles he worked hard for but Mingyu didn’t think much of it. He could take the both of them if he wanted to.

It looked like he was going to have to. The two guys were now blocking his way and he came to a screeching stop, digging his feet into the gravel road as his motorcycle swung to the side. 

“Halt!” the blonde said, holding out his hand.

“Hey, what’s your problem man?” Mingyu growled, taking his hand off the throttle as he straightened his leather jacket. 

“Who are you?” the blond said in a snooty tone, grimacing as he looked at him.

“The name’s Mingyu. I just moved here.”

“From where?” 

“Los Angeles.”

The blond’s brows furrowed and he looked at his friend for help.

“L.A.” Mingyu snorted, arching a brow.

“Ohhh, dude!”

“Tubular.” the other guy snickered.

“I’m Jeonghan but you can call me ‘Jay’ and this is Dokyeom-”

Dokyeom didn’t let his friend finish, deciding to grab him by his jacket to get in his face.

“How many times do I gotta tell you? My name aint Dokyeom no more. It’s DK.” 

“DK.” Jeonghan nodded, thinking to himself for a moment.

“This is DK.” the blond said affirmatively pointing at his friend. His friend spun around, revealing his name that had been shaved into his head.

Mingyu tried to hold in his laughter. 

“So, let’s have a butt!” Jeonghan grinned.

“Nah, I don’t smoke.” 

“Oh right.” DK snorted. “They’re very health conscious in Los Angeles.”

Jeonghan burst out cackling, running up to DK and high-fiving him with both hands. 

Mingyu’s amused smirk faltered when the other boy suddenly turned to face him, looking at him like he was one big wallet.

“You got any cash Hollywood?” 

“No. And you aint gettin none if I did.” 

“Gee.” Dokyeom scowled, grabbing his motorcycle’s handlebars. “We don’t get any smokes from you. We don’t get any cash. What am I supposed to do with my afternoon?” 

“Maybe you can get a job and buy yourself something else to wear.” 

“Oh ho!” Jeonghan laughed, stopping himself when he saw DK glaring at him.

“Hey, I got an idea. My buddy here could use a jacket like mine. And looky here. Is that real leather?” 

Mingyu chuckled. 

“Yeah it is. You want it? You’re gonna have to take it from me.” 

Jeonghan let out a breath. 

“Bet.” 

Mingyu caught his punch, pulling the guy forward and clocking him square in the cheek. 

DK was next, reaching over the front of his bike to shove him off of it but he grabbed the shorter boy’s chest first, pushing him back. He got off his motorcycle and ran around, sucker-punching DK in the jaw, causing him to fall flat on the ground. He whipped his head around to see Jeonghan crawling towards his bike but he ran over to him and picked him up by the collar, taking him away from his bike before he sent him tumbling on the grass next to the road.

“Bring back up next time, you’re gonna need it.” Mingyu snickered, blowing dust in their faces as he sped off. The revving of his engine drowned out their groans. 

II

“Mom, I’m home- dad?” 

Mr. Kim turned around to look at him with wide eyes. Though the white makeup he was wearing covered his beat-red face.

“What are you doing here son?” 

“Uhhh, school got out…. What are _you_ doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” 

“Oh yeah- uhm. Your mother wanted me to come home early so she could help me with my costume. You know who I am right?” his dad laughed nervously.

Judging by the green vest and purple overcoat, plus the black makeup around the eyes, he was guessing it was the Joker.

“Uhm, you supposed to be the Joker or something? Wait- Please don’t tell me mom’s Harley Quinn”

“Oh hush Gyu. You know I’m fifty years old. I’m not dressing up like a teenager.” the voice of his mom echoed throughout the house. She came out from around the corner of the living room, dressed in a red and blue jacket with white tights. She could have gone easier on the shirt though. He was lucky she wasn’t wearing a crop top. That was an image he was saving in his head for Wonwoo. 

_He’d look hot in those glasses too._

“Alright, just don’t stay out late kids.” he snickered, walking past them.

Mrs. Kim scoffed.

“You know I’d ground you for speaking in that manner but you know, I kind of like being called a kid.” she smiled. 

“Sure, whatever.” Mingyu laughed, running up the stairs. 

His door was left ajar causing him to arch an eyebrow. But from the looks of how clean his room was, he guessed his mother came in and did some work on it. So long as she didn’t find his special love note to Wonwoo then he was good. 

He plopped himself down on his bed, resting his head on top of his arms as he laid back and let out a breath. He wished Wonwoo was there with him. Of course, not in a sexual way but he wouldn’t mind it if the other boy laid his head on his chest and snuggled with him. 

Mingyu rolled over on his side, getting comfortable under his blanket. He grabbed the pillow next to him and held it up to his face, imagining he was back hugging Wonwoo. 

“Wonwoo, can you please just date me?” he grinned, burying his face in the cool cotton. “I like it when you smell like me. You’re gonna wear my jackets too. I know how much you want to wear them-”

“Boo!” 

“AHHH! What the f- Minseo!” he groaned. His sister walked towards his bed as she burst through his closet doors. She wore a witch’s hat, an orange shirt, and a black skirt.

“Ha! Scared you!” 

“Shut up. Shouldn’t you be playing with your dollies or something?” 

“Don’t try to change the subject Kim. You’re lucky I didn’t have my camera with me. Oh Wonwoo, can I kiss you?” 

Mingyu clenched his teeth.

“Let me have my privacy! Mom told you to stay out of my room.” 

“Mom also told me that you’re taking me trick or treating tonight!” she squealed, running around him to jump on his bed. 

“W-what? No!” 

“Yes!”

“No I’m not.” Mingyu gritted. “Why can't she be the one who takes you? I’m too old to be seen with you.” 

“Cause she and dad are going to the dance at Town Hall. You’re the only one who can take me.”

“You’re twelve. Take yourself.”

“B-but I don’t know my way around the neighborhood! I’ll get lost! Plus there’s weirdos out!”

“Sorry kid, ‘m not taking you.” he grumbled, walking over to his drum set in the corner of his room.

“I’m telling mom.” she whined, glaring at him.

“Fine. Go ahead.” 

3...2...1…

“Mom!” 

She screamed so loud it drowned out the sound of the drums and he covered his ears.

Why hadn’t her voice cracked yet?

_Dammit._

He was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your love and your kudos because I'm greedy. Thank you! 
> 
> Je veux ton amour
> 
> Twitter: Wonwoonator1


	3. You Can't Stop The Things I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, me and my friend jooniesgukkie are working on a fanfic together. It's gonna be really awesome! Hope you guys are interested in reading it when we post it this Sunday October 31! I would really appreciate it if you show my friend support since she's new to writing for the SVT fandom. Thank you!

“Let’s go! Hurry up!” Minseo groaned, tugging him down the stairs to the living room.

“It’s about to get spooky!” he heard his father laugh, hugging his sister before patting him on the back.

“That’s a very scary witch costume Seo. And what about you Gyu? What are you supposed to be? A truck driver?”

“I’m a rapper.” he said flatly, making gangster signs with his fingers. 

“Oh, well here.” his father said, reaching up to twist his baseball cap. “You gotta wear your cap sideways.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Stand in front of the fireplace, I want to get a picture of you two cuties.” his mother called. 

“Mom, can you hurry up?” he snarled, rushing over to the fireplace and pulling Minseo next to him.

“Say cheese!” 

After a click of the camera shutter, he was ready to get out of there, not caring if his mother only got one photo. It wasn’t like he was keen on going out either. 

“C’mon, we're only doing three streets and then we’re coming back.” he grumbled, opening the door.

“Gyu honey, she can do five. That’s what we agreed upon.” 

“Yeah.” Minseo scowled, sticking her tongue out at him as she skipped out the door and down the steps. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” he snapped, running after her. 

By the time they cleared three streets he already felt like going home. It took some heavy persuasion on Minseo’s part to keep going but he finally gave in to her when she told him he could have a third of the candy she got. 

The deal may have sounded more enticing if he hadn’t seen Jeonghan and DK loitering around at the next house. However, it looked like they were doing more than loitering. All he could do was stand there as DK picked up the largest pumpkin on the front yard steps and threw it onto the street. Minseo only stopped to watch the orange goo splatter all over the place but she shrugged it off. 

Jeonghan and DK had their whole gang with them too. Even if they were all a bunch of social outcasts they were a potential hazard, and not to mention dangerous. He could probably take them all if he wanted to, but he couldn’t keep promises about protecting Minseo. That was why he reached for her arm to tug her back but she alluded him, running off with the other kids on the street to the next house. They all ran past Jeonghan and his crew, albeit ignoring them for the prospect of filling their bags with candy. 

He didn’t want to be seen nor did he want to provoke them when his sister was right near them, so he took a step back and sat on the stone wall, pulling out his phone. 

“Hey Hollywood!” he heard Jeonghan say through his raspy smoker’s voice. 

“Yo, Kim!” DK chuckled, suggestively slamming his hands together and making a fist as he swayed from side to side, as if preparing for a fight.

He would have ignored Jeonghan to make him think he wasn’t who he was looking for but he couldn’t help it anymore since DK realized who he was too.

Turning around, he glared at the two, ignoring the rest of their buddies. He recognized a few of them though as the guys who skipped class and went to the back of the school to smoke or bounce tennis balls off the walls. 

“What do you want now? Another beating?” Mingyu smirked. 

“I’m not sure about that. We got the backup you told us to bring. Is this enough for ya?” Jeonghan snickered, gesturing towards his pals. 

“They look a little on the weak side. Maybe tell em to go to the gym next time and then we can fight.”

“So you can get away this time? Nuh uh.” DK huffed.

Right before he could come back with a clever remark, all of the kids who had been standing at the top of the stairs let out a bunch of loud ‘thank you’s, causing him to be anxious all of a sudden. He still had ten more seconds before Minseo would be back down at the bottom of the stairs. The house sat on top of a steep hill so if there was a fight the owner wouldn’t see unless they looked really hard.

It wasn’t going to work out anyways, not when Minseo appeared at the base of the steps, trying to get through the cluster of guys. 

“I’m busy tonight, sorry. Since I won last time you guys gotta run on my schedule.”

“Oh yeah?” Jeonghan grinned, turning to block Minseo from leaving while the gang let the rest of the children go.

“Pay the toll kid!” the blond said, putting his arm out.

“Ten chocolate bars, no licorice.” DK grumbled. 

“Dump out your sack.” 

Minseo glared at blond, giving him a look of disgust no other twelve year old was capable of giving.

“Drop dead, moron!” 

“Woah!” Jeonghan laughed, followed by a bunch of ‘ooo’s from his friends.

“Hey kid. How’d you like to be hung from that telephone pole?” DK said, crouching down to her level.

“I’d like to see you try. I have my big brother with me.”

“Oh, Hollywood?” Jeonghan cackled. “So you’re a witch. But what’s he supposed to be? An EXO-K?”

“For your information he’s a rapper!” 

“Ohhh tough guy!”

“Yeah, he’s a rapper!” DK snickered.

Minseo scoffed, pushing through them.

“Yo, wait a minute.”

“You gotta pay the toll kid.”

“Shut up zitface.” Minseo snapped.

“You little shit-”

Mingyu already had enough but he tried to refrain from murdering them.

“That’s my sister. Let her go or I’ll kill you!” he growled, storming towards them. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Jeonghan smiled.

“And I’d like to see you not end up in a hospital.” Mingyu spat. “We can do this the easy way you know, and no one gets hurt. The last person I’m worried about is my sister.” 

Jeonghan gulped. 

“Whatever. Have fun trick or treating, loser.”

Mingyu wasn’t going to come back with anything. It wasn’t worth the risk of getting Minseo hurt. But he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. They both knew he wasn’t the loser. 

As soon as they got to the other end of the street, Minseo spun around with an angry look on her face.

“Should’ve punched him.” she mumbled, crossing her arms.

“I wasn’t gonna fight him with you there Min. Does your little peanut brain not get it?” 

“At least we would have died with our dignity. He walked all over you back there until he finally pushed you. You could have done something before and-”

“Hey! Be more grateful, kid! I just saved you and your stupid candy!” 

Minseo frowned. 

“Get your candy, this is the last house!” Mingyu yelled, turning around to face the street. “I’m never taking you trick or treating again, I’m serious.” 

His sister couldn’t stop her lips from quivering as she trembled. Her eyes got even more watery.

“I wanna go home! Now!” she stomped, running past him to a bale of hay that someone had put down on their yard for decoration. 

Mingyu groaned to himself, following his sister down the sidewalk. It would have been better if there was someone to play the violin. Minseo was certainly putting on a performance pouting and burying her head in the hay. 

“Minseo, look. I’m sorry.” he said, relaxing his shoulders as he fell onto the stack of hay. “I just hate this place. And I hate halloween. It’s stupid. I’m not having any fun. I wish we were back home.”

“Well this is your home.” Minseo pouted, sitting up and looking at him. “You better get used to it.”

“I know.” he nodded, wrapping his arms around his knees. “Give me one more chance Min, please.”

“Why should I?”

“Cuz I’m your brother.” he grinned, patting the top of her hat.

“Alright. Fine.” she snorted, getting up and dusting herself off.

“Woah! What’s that?” 

“W-what?”

“Something just flew across the moon.”

Minseo furrowed her brows, raising the rim of her hat to get a better look.

“Where? I don’t see it?”

“Boo!” 

“AHHH!” Minseo screamed, giggling as he tickled her. 

“That’s payback for earlier, kid.” 

“Whatever. Let’s go jerkface.” 

A horde of kids rushed past them. Their costumes ruffled loudly as they sprinted by, running towards the next house. He wondered where they were all coming from. 

Another cluster came out from a walkway on the right which was below a large white arch. They walked alongside a picket fence decorated with straw and luminous yellow lights, reaching a brick pathway before two opened gates. 

“Wow!” Minseo gasped, staring in awe at the brick mansion beyond the gateway arch in front of them.

“Check out this house.” he whispered to himself, mouth still hanging open as kids ran by him.

“Ehh, rich people.” his sister muttered, swinging her bag of candy as she ran up the steps. Even the stairs were fancy, lined with cast iron railings and layered with pink polished granite. 

“They’d probably make us drink apple cider and bob for apples.”

“Nah, I think they’d go more for sparkling cider.” he chuckled as they walked through the portico. 

“Trick or tr- Mingyu! We hit the jackpot!” Minseo screamed, running towards a table filled with candy at the center of the large and grandiose foyer. 

“We should have tried this street earlier.” she giggled.

Their shoes made a hollow thudding sound as they walked across the dark mahogany floors. The echo from the party going on in the other rooms flooded through the grand archways and he could see a bunch of people dressed up as old British people mingling with each other over apple cider. They all wore white wigs. He was pretty sure they were called perukes. They all looked like the same version of Benjamin Franklin or Thomas Jefferson. Plus they wore those stupid wool suits and leggings-

“Kim Mingyu.” a voice said teasingly from above, prompting him to turn around in confusion.

“Huh- Wonwoo?” he gaped, paralyzed by the black-haired boy’s beauty as he leaned over the upstairs balcony. 

Wonwoo stood there basking in the light of the chandelier, wearing a white collared shirt and a slim but loose black overcoat that fell below his back. He didn’t want to get started on the other boy’s collarbones. Why’d he have to wear his shirt like that? 

He wished Wonwoo wore a wig. He couldn’t stand there and look at him any more, wanting to run his fingers through his dark and shiny hair-

Alright, that was enough. He probably looked like an idiot.

“Wonwoo.” he breathed, grinning like a fool.

“Oooo, Wonwoo? Hmmm.” Minseo smiled slyly.

“I thought you weren’t into Halloween, Gyu? Change your mind?” Wonwoo arched a brow, suppressing a giggle as he walked slowly down the stairs.

“Nah, I’m still not. I was just taking my sister around trick or treating.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah, I always do it.” Mingyu nodded, standing at attention as Wonwoo finally walked in front of him.

Minseo snickered.

“My parents made him.”

He nudged her with his elbow and gave Wonwoo a sheepish smile. 

“You guys want some cider?”

“Nah, it’s okay.” he chuckled.

“Sure!” Minseo smiled, bouncing on her tippy toes.

Wonwoo nodded, spinning around and walking into the grand ornate living room behind him where a refreshments table was set up. 

Mingyu felt like cursing Wonwoo’s black overcoat. Why did he have to cover his nice and perky-

“Here you go.” the black-haired boy smiled to his sister, coming back after a few seconds.

“So uhm, how’s the party?” 

“Boring. My parents do this every year. It’s all fancy schmancy you know. Though I would enjoy it more if they actually reenacted British court proceedings.”

“Do you want to be a lawyer?” 

“No, I just like wearing the wigs.” Wonwoo giggled, making his mouth fall open more than it already had.

_Cute._

“Just kidding. I like history a lot. That’s why the Kim sisters interest me so much.” 

“Oh, really? I figured you were more of an English Lit person.”

“I like to read, but only what I want to.” 

“Same.” he grinned, lying. He’d never touched a book in his life.

“Oh, what’s your favorite book?”

“Uhhh, Diary of a Wimpy Kid?” 

Wonwoo smiled. 

“I like that one too.” 

Why the hell was he so nice? Wonwoo could have laughed at him or mocked him but instead he just smiled? Was there something in that cider?

“So you’re Mingyu’s sister? I’m Wonwoo.” the other boy said, extending his hand to Minseo.

“Minseo.” she nodded. “Mingyu told me a lot about you. And I mean a lot!”

“He did?” 

“Yeah. He said something I didn’t get though. It was like, about your ass? I don’t even know what that is but it was funny when I heard him say it. He said you have a nice ass or something. I forget the details.” she laughed. 

“Mingyu likes your ass. In fact, he loves it.” Minseo added, smiling. 

“Oh, that’s weird. I didn't know I had one. Thanks for finding it.” Wonwoo chuckled, eyeing him with a sinister look.

“Yeah, sure.” Mingyu laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m really into witches by the way, as you can tell.” Minseo said, saving him for once.

“Really? Me too.” 

“We just learned about those sisters in school.”

“Oh, you mean the Kim Sisters? I know all about them. My mom used to run the museum.”

“Wait, there's a museum about 'em?”

Wonwoo nodded softly.

“Yeah, but they shut it down ‘cause a lot of spooky things happened there.” he said, wiggling his fingers as he crouched down.

Minseo didn’t take kindly to the thought.

“Well, wh-why don't we go to this old Kim house?” Mingyu chuckled, unconsciously taking Wonwoo’s hand.

His sister shook her head fervently.

“Come on, Min. Don’t you want Wonu to make a believer out of me.” he asked, turning to face the black-haired boy who was blushing. 

“Okay, I’ll go get changed. I can’t stand this outfit. It’s choking me.” Wonwoo laughed. 

“W-wait. I think you should keep the coat. It looks good on you I mean- it’s cold out.”

“I will.” Wonwoo said, flashing him a smile before running up the stairs.

As his crush got out of earshot, Minseo tugged on his shirt.

“Mingyu, I'm not going up there. My friends at school told me all about that place. It's weird!”

“What do you mean?” he gritted. “This is Wonwoo we’re talking about.”

“And? Take him bowling or something like a normal person. Hello?”

“Hey, I took you trick or treating. You owe me.” 

“You’re my brother. You’re supposed to.”

“Well, I won’t next year if you just do me this one favor. Please, Minseo.” he said, kneeling down. 

She groaned. 

“Fine. But you’re dressing up as Sphen from Frozen next year. And you have to wear the antlers.”

II

“I heard from my mom that the bones of a hundred children are buried behind these walls. They were built after the Kim Sisters were hung.” Wonwoo said, leading them down the road. 

“Oh great.” Minseo scowled. 

It reminded him of a cemetary. The walls were lined with triangular crenelations, sharp pieces of stone that had been placed on top as a finishing touch. It didn’t help to make them less spooky. Nevermind the fact that there was nothing but a dark swamp behind them.

At last they reached the old iron gates that protected the property. The entrance to the museum was closed of course, but Wonwoo had stolen a spare key his mother kept. 

There was a large dirt crater beyond the gate, probably a dried up pond. The gravel lot in front of the cottage was used as a driveway but there weren’t any vehicles parked. It was weird. Wasn’t it Halloween? He wondered why the place wasn’t open. 

They made their way across the yard. The grass was still surprisingly a luscious green, albeit overgrown. 

Reaching the cracked slate steps of the house, Minseo scooted herself behind Wonwoo, peeking out from behind him as he fumbled with the lock on the door.

“Here, let me do it. I’ll protect you, remember?” Mingyu smirked, stepping in front of them and taking the keys.

“Alright hot shot. You’re going to be the first one to die though. Me and Minseo just have to run faster than you.” Wonwoo giggled.

“Not if I carry you.”

“Just open the door!” Minseo groaned

“Got it.” he gritted, getting it to unlock and creak ajar. 

“Thanks Gyu.” Wonwoo smiled, patting his head. All he could do was stand there and watch the black-haired boy’s overcoat flow in the wind as he strode in. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t need to get Wonwoo back for yesterday. 

“Ugh, it’s so dark in here.” Minseo said. “I can’t see a thing.” 

“I know there’s a light switch somewhere. But I’m basically blind without my glasses. Gyu?” 

“Oh yeah, right.” he chuckled, brushing past the shorter boy as he walked in. Using the moonlight seeping through the windows, he saw what looked to be a stand of knick knacks and other useless items. But what’d he know, he found a lighter. What kind of museum sold lighters?

He flicked his thumb forward and ignited it, waving it around to find the light switch.

“Got it.”

Wonwoo spotted the white panel and pushed the switch, illuminating the entire room in a dirty orange glow. 

“Ewww!” Minseo grimaced, stepping away from the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling.

“Relax it’s just a spider web.”

“It’s a whole curtain!” 

“Whatever. Walk around it.” he grumbled, guiding her by the shoulders.

“Hey, check this out. It’s Jennifer Kim’s book.” Wonwoo said, clearly ecstatic that the museum staff kept it on its podium.

Wonwoo looked so immersed in reading it. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at him. It was the perfect opportunity.

Mingyu came up from behind the shorter boy and placed his hands below his shoulders. Of course he wasn’t going to make them fall to Wonwoo’s waist but he enjoyed the feeling of pressing up against him nonetheless. Wonwoo smelled so good too. It was a mixture between peppermint and citrus. 

Alright, he was getting ahead of himself. But still, he could stand behind Wonwoo forever.

“This book was given to Jennifer Kim by the Devil himself. It’s bound in human skin and contains the most evil and repugnant spells a witch could cast.”

“Pretty scary.” he chuckled, breathing against the shorter boy’s neck. At first he thought Wonwoo was ignoring him but now he was glad he melted into his touch. Wonwoo fit between his arms like a puzzle piece. It was like they had done this before. 

He got really bold when he leaned over Wonwoo and rested their heads against each other, rubbing his cheek into the crook of the other’s neck. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, breathing out through his nose. 

When he opened his eyes he saw something peculiar in the corner of the room. An elegant table stand whose legs swiveled up and curled likes vines. It looked to be holding a candle except the wax was orange and dirty. 

“What’s that?” he said, furrowing his brows. There was a plaque over it too.

“Oh, it’s the black flame candle.”

“Cool name.”

“Mingyu don’t you dare go near that thing. I don’t like this.” Minseo warned him. 

“Chill. I’m just reading the inscription.” he replied, walking over to the candle stand.

“It’s supposed to be cursed or something.” Wonwoo said, crossing his arms.

The piece of wood was covered in dust so he blew on it, squinting to read it.

“The black flame candle will resurrect the spirits of the fallen when lit by a virgin on All Hallows Eve.” he whispered to himself.

“What do you say guys? How about we light this sucker and see some dead spirits?” he chuckled, reaching in his pocket for the lighter.

“Mingyu, please don’t light that thing.” Minseo whined.

Wonwoo swallowed.

“Let’s not play around with that stuff. I’m-

“Meow!” something growled. In less than a second a black furry creature leapt off from the second floor balcony and landed on Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Ahhh!” he yelled, grabbing it as it growled into his neck. He managed to throw it towards the ground but not before he danced around trying to wrestle it off of him.

“Stupid cat!’ 

“C’mon, I’m leaving.” Minseo said, stomping towards the door.

“Yeah Gyu, let’s get out of here. I don’t think we’re supposed to stay.” 

“Nuh uh, not before I see what all the fuss is about with this candle. We came to see some witches didn’t we?” he snickered mockingly, still trying to regain his breath.

“Alright, there’s no such thing as witches. I’m wrong. Can we please just go Mingyu, you won.” 

If he left he’d be a wimp. He had to show Wonwoo he wasn’t scared of anything.

“Sorry Won, but the night isn’t over yet. I’m gonna prove that all this Halloween stuff isn't real. Watch me.”

“C’mon Minseo.” Wonwoo scoffed, taking his sister’s hand. 

“Scaredy cats.” he chuckled, flicking on the lighter and igniting the flame. 

“Mingyu, let’s go!” Minseo snapped.

“Relax. Nothing happened.” 

Then he heard glass shatter and looked up to see the bulbs on the old cast iron chandelier explode one by one. The explosions moved to the other corners of the cottage, causing sparks to fly everywhere. 

Minseo screamed while Wonwoo hugged her, making sure bits of glass or sparks didn’t get near her.

“What just happened?” Wonwoo glared at him.

“Uh- it must have been a coincidence. The circuits in here must be pretty old. It was bound to spark.” 

“Yeah but at the same time you lit the candle? This is crazy. We’re leav-

Wonwoo was cut off by the cauldron in the center of the room blowing up in flames from underneath. As if to make matters worse, all of the candles around the room sizzled as they were ignited, flickering as if wind was passing through the room. 

Now that Mingyu noticed it, he did feel like he was getting cold all of a sudden.

“What did you do!” Wonwoo yelled, holding his head between his hands.

“A virgin lit the candle.” Minseo glared at him. 

Their shock and confusion was suddenly interrupted by a shriek, shaking the house like there was an earthquake. The sound hit them like a train roaring down a tunnel and then they saw it. The floorboards began to part slightly, rising from the center as a sickly green light shined through, making their faces glow.

Minseo and Wonwoo were about to make a run for it when they heard thunderous laughter seep through the door, forcing them to find cover beside it and out of the way.

The door flew open just as lightning struck the ground outside. The wood slammed into one of the shelves of knick knacks, causing some of the old merchandise to tumble onto the floor as a stormy wind flooded the room, cooling it down. 

_“Haaaaa ha ha ha ha.”_

“We’re home!” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, me and my friend jooniesgukkie are working on a fanfic together. It's gonna be really awesome! Hope you guys are interested in reading it when we post it this Sunday October 31! I would really appreciate it if you show my friend support since she's new to writing for the SVT fandom. Thank you!


	4. I Aint Lyin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm working on a fanfic with my friend jooniesgukkie. Hopefully you're interested to check it out on the 31st on Sunday! Also beware of vulgar language lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //////////////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Twitter: Wonwoonator1
> 
> ///////////////////////////////////////////////////

“The curse worked perfectly!” Jennie said, hugging herself as Jisoo and Rose danced around in circles. 

“That’s because thou art perfect!” Jisoo smiled, clapping her hands.

“Look sisters! I knew I left the cauldron on, I knew it!” 

Jennie rushed over to the pot, curious to see if she left her ladle there. Of course Jisoo followed her as Rose stayed behind, reaching her hand up above the door.

“Hmmm my lucky rat tail! Just where I left it!” she smiled, pulling it down. 

“Alright, settle down sisters. Something more urgent begs to question. Who lit the black flame candle?” the eldest narrowed her eyes as she spoke, twisting and curling her fingers as she circled the candle stand. 

“Oh look, my book! How could I forget my darling.” 

She skirted over to the podium, tapping on the cover of the spellbook.

“Wake up sleepyhead. Did you miss me.”

The book’s eye opened to greet her with its usual blankness. Although considering it had been forever since they last saw each other, her heart warmed at the sight of her most prized possession.

“I will need to employ your help darling. We need to make that potion-

“Uh- Jennie.” Jisoo started, holding up her finger as she made her way over albeit nervously.

“What? The eldest snapped, eyes flaring.

“I smell children.” 

Jennie gaped, suddenly holding the spellbook tighter against her chest.

“Sic em!”

“Wrunff!” 

Jisoo walked towards the bookshelf near the wall and began to walk the perimeter of the room with Jennie following behind her.

“It’s a little girl.”

“Hmm?

“Seven. Maybe eight… and a half.” Jisoo snickered, hunching her shoulders as she sniffed. 

“Ooo we shall have a fun play date!” Rose giggled, joining them. She began to whisper, barely containing her excitement.

“Come little children. I’ll take thee away. Into a land-”

Jennie put a hand over the youngest’s mouth just as they reached one of the merchandise shelves. Jisoo had picked up on something behind it.

“Come out my dear! We will not harm thee.”

Jisoo cackled. 

“We LOVE children!” she shouted, slamming the top of the shelve with her fist as if she were a mad man. 

It gave Minseo a jump scare and she shot up like a fish out of water. Despite being frightened, she maintained a neutral expression as she stared at their beguiled faces.

“I thought thou would never come sisters.” she said softly, holding her bag full of candy in front of her and trying to play innocent. 

Jennie adopted a delighted grin, touching her lips with her pointer finger. 

“Greetings, youngling.”

“Twas I that brought you back.” 

“Oh? How curious.” the eldest replied, exchanging a look with her sisters. “You’re such a pretty little… ch-child.” she said, trying to get out the word without sounding suspicious. 

The three broke into laughter. 

“Look at her.” Jisoo cackled, coming around to enter the aisle. “She’s so well fed isn’t she?”

The witch poked her.

“Plump.”

Minseo shrieked, stepping away.

“Plump.” Jisoo cackled. “Shiskababy!” 

“Tell me pumpkin, what year is it?” Jennie asked, blocking Minseo’s escape.

“Two-thousand and twenty.” she replied, a bit robotic and awkwardly. 

Jennie gasped.

“Sisters! We’ve been gone for more than three hundred years!”

Jisoo went wide eyed.

“Well Jennie, how time flies…”

“When you’re dead!” Rose finished for her.

They all shared a laugh even if Minseo wasn’t supposed to be in on it. Though she only forced herself to laugh if only that could help her case.

They circled around her and shoved her in a chair. 

She stopped laughing, noticing Jisoo first who looked down at her and barked. 

“Wrunff!” 

Minseo regained her breath, having lost it from being nervous. She scanned their faces and figured if she stayed any longer she would be in big trouble. 

“Well, I guess I better get going-”

“Oh please don’t be rude. You must stay for dinner.” Jennie replied, pushing her back in her seat.

“Hmmm.” Rose breathed, looking famished. 

“Oh- uh, but I’m not hungry.” Minseo giggled faintly, scrunching her nose.

“But we are.” 

Minseo screamed, making a run for it. However it was no use as Jisoo and Rose grabbed her arms and legs, walking her over to the cauldron as she squirmed. 

“Hey!” Mingyu shouted, staring them down. “That’s my little sister.” he growled menacingly. 

For once Jennie looked surprised but it was all just a front as she warmed herself up and stretched out her palms and fingers.

“Roast him Jennie.” Jisoo barked.

“No- let me- let me play with him?” Rose said softly, fumbling with her fingers.

“I have a better idea.” Jennie grinned, flicking her wrists and shooting a torrent of electricity straight at him. 

The shock made a buzz, hitting Mingyu square in the chest and causing him to let out a groan as he fell back. 

Rose hopped in the air as Jisoo cackled.

Jennie breathed a sigh of relief, stomping over to where he lay groaning on the floor. She hummed to herself as she stood next to him, wiggling her hands like she was some magician. 

She hit him with another burst of energy, eliciting a groan from him before sliding him across the floor. His feet hit the wall on the other side of the room all the while he frantically looked around, not knowing what the hell was going on.

“You. There.” the eldest witch pointed at the wall, levitating him until he fell smack against itl.

“Ugh-” he let out, catching himself by his hands before he hit the wood face first. 

Rose danced over to him and applauded Jennie’s handiwork. Mingyu never knew how much he hated witches.

“Ha ha ha! I haven’t lost my touch!’ 

“Mingyu!” Minseo cried, trying to run and help him but Jisoo held onto her arm. 

With a whirlwind of lightning bolts, Jennie spun him around so that he was facing her.

“Hello! Goodbye!” 

She raised him up into the air with her electrokinesis while Rose caressed his cheek with her hand, letting it graze his arm and leg as he rose towards the ceiling. 

“Hmm muh!” she blew him a kiss as his head hit the ceiling all the while Jennie emitted hideous laughter. 

Taking a broom from the corner, Wonwoo stalked silently towards all of the commotion, approaching Jisoo first. 

“Hey Jisoo!” he called, gripping the broom with two hands.

The middle sister craned her neck around, still struggling to hold Minseo.

“Why hello-

_ Too late.  _

“Woa!” Jisoo flailed as he sent her back first into a shelf of knick knacks with the broom. 

Finally breaking free, Minseo ran up to the eldest witch and brought her bag back. 

“Leave my brother alone!”

She swung it at the old woman, smacking her in the face with the sack full of candy. Jennie spun like a dreidel, causing the bolts of electricity coming from her fingertips to spiral all over the place as she took a tumble. Rose tried to stop her but Minseo was too fast, slinging her candy sack at her too. 

The blonde wtich let out a shriek and held her arms to her face as candy went flying all over the place. By then, Jennie had gotten back up and reached for Minseo’s neck.

Just then, a cat’s growl sounded out amongst the chaos and the black cat from earlier came from above once more, landing in Jennie’s hair. 

“Get it off me! Sisters get it off!”

“Gyu, let’s go!” Wonwoo gestured for him, still holding the broom.

“Hold on!” Mingyu said, getting an idea.

“Get this animal off me! Damned beast!” 

Of course, Jisoo was busy being delirious while Rose was too busy helping Jennie get the cat off her hair to notice that he had climbed up the ladder to the second floor balcony. He smiled as he felt the lighter in his pocket, and he jumped onto one of the wooden trusses, running across the room below the ceiling. He took out the shiny metallic box with one hand and grabbed onto a support beam with the other.

“Hey witches!” he shouted, smirking. 

At last the cat left Jennie’s hair and sprinted away into hiding, leaving the three women to stare up at him with confusion painted all over their faces.

“Hmm?” 

“You messed with the OG king of rap. And now you gotta pay the price. I summon the burning rain of death.”

“The wha-” 

“The burning rain of death.” Jisoo whispered, biting her fingernails.

“What’s the burning rain of death?” 

Mingyu flicked on the lighter and waved around the yellow flame. After a second of showing it off to them, he held it up to the smoke detector. 

Jennie’s breath hitched.

“Look, he makes fire with his hand!” 

“Now, prepare to suffer the consequences!” he grinned, making all of the nozzles built into the ceiling open up, unleashing a rain of water. The extinguishers hissed and spurted, causing the witches to grimace and close their eyes.

“Oh!” Rose let out, sounding more blissed-out than scared.

“It’s the burning rain of death!” Jisoo cried.

Jennie scowled.

“Idiots! We must find shelter!” she yelled, tugging them both along towards the cash register and checkout aisle which provided cover.

Mingyu couldn’t help but snicker as he jumped down from the balcony. But as he reached the door he slipped on the wet floorboards, wincing.

“Ahh.” he hissed as he landed on his back. 

Just then, the black cat from earlier ran down one of the legs of the ladder and pounced on his chest.

“Thanks a lot  _ Gyu. _ ” it spat, baring its teeth at him. 

Mingyu stared wide-eyed at it.

“You can talk.” he breathed, not even making it sound like a question. 

“No shit Sherlock. Now get the book!”

“Huh?” 

“Get the book! Go!” it growled, smacking him in the face with its paw. 

Mingyu nodded, crab-walking back before he got back up and ran towards the podium. The spellbook was encased in glass but it was just his luck that there was a fire extinguisher with a cabinet hammer attached to it. He grabbed the red mallet and slammed it down onto the glass bookcase. 

“No!” Jennie screamed, lurching forward. Her sisters grabbed her by the arms and held her back. “

“Sisters! Sic em!”

“Jennie, it’s the burning rain of death!” 

“But my book!”

The glass case made a shattering sound once more, causing the eldest to almost writhe in pain.

All Jennie could do was scream again, holding her head as if she wanted to tear her hair out.

“My book!”

“Mingyu! C’mon!” Wonwoo shouted from outside, waving his hand frantically. 

“I got it.” he shouted back, running out and down the steps as the black cat skirted between his feet.

Wonwoo hopped up and down and for once in his life he looked like a ball of energy, anxiously waiting for Mingyu to catch up. 

Even if Wonwoo looked scared out of his mind, Mingyu felt compelled to smile at him. The black-haired boy may have come across to him as cold and robotic before but it was obvious that was not the case. Minseo hugged Wonwoo’s hip as he held her head in between his hands, calming her down. 

Mingyu’s chest swelled with pride. 

It did something to him. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Minseo whined, flailing against Wonwoo as she made grabby hands on his shirt. 

“I’m already on it.” the black-haired boy laughed, taking his sister's hand so they could start running. 

For once he didn’t look down towards Wonwoo’s butt and actually sighed at the sight of his crush and sister getting along so well together. Even if it was pretty weird to think, especially because they were currently running for their lives, but all in all, he smiled at the thought of Minseo and Wonwoo being in laws. 

Yeah, that’s right. 

He was going to marry Wonwoo. 

II

“Oh for the Devil’s sake!” Jennie snapped, holding her hands out to collect drops of water.

“Jennie! We’re dead!”

“Shut up! It is but wawtah!” 

“Wha-” Jisoo frowned, looking dumbfounded all the while Rose took a handful of water drops and splashed it on her face.

“Tis refreshing!” Rose hummed, sticking her tongue out. 

“Ooo, it is.” Jisoo agreed, closing her eyes and and her palms against her chest as she let the water fall onto her face.

“Idiots. The boy has deceived us and taken my book! We must pursue him!”

“Yes Jennie.” Jisoo whimpered, hunching her shoulders and lowering her head as she followed the eldest out of the cottage. 

“He couldn’t have gotten far! I’ll have his head!”

“And we’ll suck the life out of that little child too.” Rose giggled, enjoying herself as she skipped across the yard. 

They reached the street outside, stopping at the beginning of it as if it were a treacherous cliff.

Jisoo eyed the dark asphalt, recoiling in fear.

“Tis a black river.” she grimaced, exchanging a look with Jennie.

The two witches nodded and gave Rose a push.

The youngest screamed as she stumbled onto the asphalt but stopped hopping as she realized she wasn’t sinking in tar. 

“Ooo! Tis firm!” 

Jennie scoffed, placing a foot on it. 

“Why it’s a road!” she cackled, lifting up her dress as she felt around it with her shoe. “Tis firm as stone!”

“Firm as stone! Firm as stone!” Rose giggled, bouncing around her. 

“Get a hold of yourself! We have to get my book!” 

The three witches formed a horizontal line, taking up half the road as they trounced down it together. With every step they took they let out a huff, growling as they glared forward with their backs hunched. 

“I’ll get that boy! We’ll show them-”

The sound of a siren cut Jennie off, prompting them to flinch.

“W-what’s what’s that?” Jisoo cried, shaking her hands frantically.

Just then a large vehicle came around the corner of the road, flashing it’s red and blue lights across the trees. The fire truck honked its monstrous horn, causing them to squeal. 

“AHHH!” 

III

“So are we just gonna follow the cat?” Mingyu asked, scratching his head. 

Almost out of breath, Wonwoo nodded.

“I guess so. The legend says that the black cat is supposed to be-”

“Vernon Chwe.” the cat spoke, though Minseo and Wonwoo could only hear a voice come from in front of them. They looked around searching for it.

“Wait- huh?” Wonwoo went wide-eyed.

“Yeah he uh- he talks.” Mingyu chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets as they stopped along the sidewalk. 

“Nice to meet you. I should have introduced myself earlier but it wouldn’t have been under the right circumstances.” the cat purred.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Wonwoo breathed, still not knowing what the hell was going on. 

“So, you’re taking us where?” Minseo rested a hand on her hip, still not believing she wasn’t dreaming. 

“This is it. It's hallowed ground. The witches won’t be able to come for us if we stay he-”

“Oh nuh uh! I am definitely not going into a graveyard. Especially on Halloween.” Minseo scoffed, jumping behind Wonwoo’s arm as the trio stopped in front of the gates to the cemetery.

“C’mon! This is the only way that can buy us time!” Vernon shouted, running on the tip of his paws through the black iron gates.

“Well you better act like a cute cat and be able to do tricks then if you want us to follow you.”

“It’ll save your lives? Is that enough?” 

“Whatever, let’s go.” Minseo groaned, waiting for her brother to get the gate open. 

“Ladies first.” he grinned, taking the dirty look Wonwoo sent him with pride.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“You’re not worth a comeback since lighting the black flame candle is already enough. Don't kick a guy while he’s down right?”

“Shut up.” 

“Guys! Hurry!” Vernon called, prompting Mingyu to slam the gate behind him.

“Just to put this whole situation into context and perhaps show you what we’re dealing with here, there’s something you should see.” the cat added, circling around a tombstone. It rose higher than the others around it, located under a dying willow tree.

“What’s the deal with Kim Jongin?” Minseo asked, sitting on the bed of grass by the grave as she read the inscription carved into the limestone. 

Mingyu crossed his arms, still standing up as Wonwoo took a seat next to Minseo. Luckily it was dark out because his face felt like it looked like a red tomato. Why did Wonwoo have to sit so adorably? Not to mention the fact that he was leaning his head on his leg. 

_ Snap out of it. This is important. _

Vernon curled his tail sat himself down, seeming more like a kindergarten teacher than a bad omen or a spiritual guardian.

“Kai was Jennifer’s lover. What would you call that today? A boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Wonwoo nodded, leaning forward more. His sleeves were long and bundled where his palms came out, giving him sweater paws.

“Just like Mingyu and Wonwoo.” Minseo snickered, earning a light kick in her back from her brother.

“No! I mean- Minseo just likes to kid around.” Mingyu chuckled, gritting his teeth. Vernon got the memo and kept talking. 

“Well you see, Jennie caught Kai philandering with her sister Rose and so she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut.”

“Ewww! Why?” Minseo grimaced.

“So he couldn’t tell her secrets even in death.”

“Wicked.” Wonwoo let out, titling his head.

“What about you?” Minseo asked. “Where are you in this mess? You’re just an adorable cat.”

Vernon purred, stretching out his back.

“The witches stole the life force of my sister Sofia.”

“W-what? What happened?” Minseo frowned, looking more angry than shocked.

“It’s a long story.”

IV

“Lousy kids.” they heard the men groan as they got out of a massive rolling contraption.

“Every halloween.” another said, taking a metal box from off an equipment rack.

Fom behind the museum sign, they watched as a group of armored men who walked heavily in their boots march into their cottage, looking as though they were about to murder someone. 

“What’s going on? Who are they?” Jisoo whispered, poking the eldest in the arm.

“Boys.” Rose smiled enthusiastically. “They’re a bunch of lookers too.”

“Hush sisters! Observe.” Jennie hissed, pushing them back. “They are witch hunters. See their axes? They use that to chop off our heads.”

“Jennie, why do you gotta scare us like that.” Jisoo whimpered, clutching onto the eldest.

“Oh look, what a pretty spider.” Rose said, catching it in her palm before she stuffed her fingers in her mouth.

Jennie scowled.

“Of course we could stay in hiding and wait until these hoodlums leave. Or we could use our time more wisely and get my spellbook back.” 

“But why? We’re still young! Let’s enjoy ourselves-”

“Don’t you get it idiot? The spell I cast only works for one night. By sunrise we will be done for! Poof! Gone! As long as those little brats have the book, we will have less time to brew a potion. And if we don’t have the potion, we cannot suck the lives out of little children, and we will die once more, for good!” 

“For good?” 

“Dost thou comprehend?” the eldest gritted, searching for any semblance of understanding in her sister’s faces.

Jisoo’s mouth fell open slightly.

“Well you explained it perfectly Jennie. You know you started off really enthusiastically and then slowed down a little. And then you sort of belabored the point a little bit though. You had me at ‘idiot.”

“Comprehend what?” Rose asked, cutting Jisoo off.

“I won’t bother. Come! We fly!” 

V

“It was all my fault. My sister was kidnapped because I had been so stupid. I couldn’t even save her from three old hags when I found her. I waited, thinking I’d grow old and die and finally see her again with my family. But Jennifer’s curse kept me alive, and here I am now. I was supposed to be guarding the house but I guess it was futile. Three hundred years, thrown in the garbage because some dumbass virgin lit the candle.”

“Yeah dumbass.” Minseo stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Hey, big deal! We’re talking about a bunch of old grannies versus the twenty-first century.”

“Those old grannies killed my sister.” Vernon hissed, clawing at him. 

Before Mingyu could retaliate, he noticed Vernon’s attention switch to Wonwoo who had been running his fingers along the cover of Jennifer’s spell book.

“Hey, don’t open that!”

“Why?” 

“It holds Jennifer’s most dangerous spells. She’ll know where it is if you open it.”

“Alright, let’s torch the sucker.” he chuckled. 

“You can’t. It was made by magic.” 

He didn’t bother to listen, crouching down to hold the lighter next to the book. Before he could make the flame touch it though a cold wind caused the leaves to rustle above them and blew out the flame. 

“That’s it. I’ve had it. This is what I hate Halloween.” he growled.

“Why don’t we just bury the book?” Wonwoo asked.

Vernon shook his head.

“Because it’s-”

He was cut off by familiar ear piercing laughter, ringing through the graveyard. 

“It’s them!” the cat hissed, taking a few steps back as the three witches appeared over the trees just a few feet before the grand and towering fence.

Minseo gasped while Wonwoo and Mingyu whipped their heads back.

The eldest witch gestured for her sisters to break off and form a triangle, surrounding them. Meanwhile Wonwoo and Minseo found cover behind a rock, while he stood his ground, daring them to fly closer. 

“They can’t set foot in here. Don’t worry.” Vernon assured them, though it wasn’t much help.

“I’m not sure about that.” he said, still keeping his eyes focused on the elder witch.

His doubts were confirmed when the blonde one descended towards him, stalking him like he was her prey.

“Hey there handsome. So you’re the virgin who lit the candle? You’re pretty bold aren’t you? Lucky for you I like bold and handsome men. I’ll be thy friend.” 

Wonwoo pretended not to be jealous but he was lucky Minseo took up arms for him.

His sister ran in front of him and swiped the blonde woman across the face with a leafy branch, warding her off.

“Watch it lady!” 

“Ouch!” Rose hissed, shielding her face as she climbed to a safer altitude. 

“Boh-oook!” Jennie sang, cupping her mouth. “Boh-oook my darling!” 

Just as the spellbook was about to open it’s eye and levitate back to its owner, Vernon jumped on it, slamming it back down.

“Sorry but you can’t have it!” 

Jennie gasped mockingly.

“Vernon Chwe, still alive? I forgot what happened to you.” she laughed. 

“And I didn’t forget about what happened to you either!” 

“You laugh! Take care. Take care. Take my word for it when I say you will fail to save thy friends just as you failed to save thy sister!” 

At that Vernon growled, thought he failed to ward off the elder witch as she swooped down on her broom and charged them. 

“Get the book!” Vernon shouted, leading them further into the cemetery.

They rounded a corner when they heard a bark, thinking it was a dog at first when it just so happened to another witch.

“Wrunff!” Jisoo cackled, flying towards them. 

Mingyu pulled both Minseo and Wonwoo back behind a tombstone as Jisoo made a strafing run, overflying her target, headed straight towards a tree. 

The brush around them was filled with vines. Added onto that the trees were thick with a lot of branches. Though the fact of the matter was that he didn’t feel so safe, even with all of the tree cover.

“We’re good now right? They can’t get us here?” he asked the cat, pleading in his head that Vernon would say yes.

“Well, they might have a few tricks up their sleeves.”

“I don’t even want to ask.” Minseo whined, letting her hands fall to her sides in frustration. 

He wanted to curse the cat for bringing them here but there was no time to. Jennifer was already getting ready and positioning herself to cast a spell of some sorts. He couldn’t stop himself from gulping.

The eldest witch lay across her broomstick, plotting or lamenting he didn’t know. But with the way she twisted her fingers and flicked her wrists, it was obvious she was enjoying herself.

“Unfaithful lover long since dead,

Deep asleep in thy wormy bed,

Wiggle thy toes,

Open thine eyes,

Twist thy fingers toward the sky,

Life is sweet.

Be not too shy

On thy feet, 

So say hi!”

“Gyu, get away from there!” Wonwoo shouted, tugging on his arm. 

Through the brush he could see the ground open up suddenly. The dirt cracked and then became pulverized as something moved towards the surface. At last a hand stuck up from the ground and slammed its palm down onto the dirt, using it as leverage to pull the rest of its body up from its grave.

The wind surged through the forest, undeterred by the thick trees. Meanwhile all of the tombstones shook like glass clattering when a truck rolled by, prompting them all to look around and wait for danger to come from all sides. 

“Mingyu! I’m scared!” Minseo cried, holding onto him as dirt flew into their faces and leaves got caught in their hair. 

Once everything settled, the hand from earlier had picked itself up and a fully grown man shot up from the dirt, kicking up dust and debri like a nuclear weapon detonating underwater.

The man let out an inhumane growl as he shook off the dirt from his hair but his mouth didn’t move one inch.

MIngyu stood there helplessly and staring with wide eyes at the real life zombie getting out of the grave before them. The monster walked a little ways through the brush. The sound of his footsteps crunching the leaves made it even more terrifying. 

They all screamed. Well, his came out more like a yell but he ran away from the disturbed grave just as fast as Minseo and Wonwoo did, not caring if he was outrunning them. 

“Hey, Jongy. I missed you.” Rose giggled, wiggling her fingers.

However, Jennie wasn’t so welcoming.

“After those children! Get them Kai! Get up out of that ditch you fool!” 

VI

He was so scared he didn’t even need to think where he was going when they ran. All he needed to do was follow Vernon out of there. 

Screw Wonwoo too. This better have been some sick prank the kid was pulling on him or else. 

“In here!” Vernon called, leaping into a porthole that led to a sewer tunnel. Wonwoo followed behind Minseo but craned his neck in confusion as he didn’t hear Mingyu behind him.

“Gyu, hurry! What are you doing?”

“Hold up, I have a plan!” 

“Make it quick!”

Mingyu chuckled. Having ran into a bending tree branch, he stepped under it and pulled it back, waiting for Kai to catch up to them.

He heard the zombie’s growling get louder coupled with his rustling footsteps. He would have rubbed away the sweat rolling down his forehead but he thought twice, not wanting to screw this up and miss the mark.

Heaving a breath, he pulled the branch back by a few inches more for extra measure and let it go, knocking off the zombie’s head with one fell stroke. 

He snickered to himself as he ran off, jumping into the air and sliding down the porthole, leaving Kai to frantically search for his head.

“Ah.” Mingyu seethed as he landed in the sewer tunnel, grimacing at the smell of mold and wet rotting dirt. “Yo, what is this place?” 

It didn’t smell as bad as a sewer.

“It’s the old Salem catacombs.” Vernon replied. “ It’s where they used to bury the dead before they had the graveyard.”

He fished out the lighter from his pocket and flicked it on, holding it up to the ceiling. Of course he knew there were tree roots everywhere considering they all got in his face and hair but what was crawling around on the ceiling was even worse. They had just invaded a whole colony of mice. 

“Uhh Minseo, you better not look up.”

“Got it.” Minseo nodded, putting on a fake smile.

“God, hear my prayer.” he heard Wonwoo hiss, keeping his head down as he felt tree roots brush the top of it. 

One thing for sure, he wasn’t going to get started on the skeletons lying around like they had gotten too drunk at a party. 

VII

“Tea and crumpets! He’s lost his head!” Jennie cursed all the while Kai kept trying to speak but ended up sounding like he was being gagged. 

“Curse that Vernon Chwe. Curse him!”

“Kai! Which way did they go!”

At last the zombie found his head but Jennie had already given up.

“Kai, listen to me carefully.” she began in a low threatening tone. “Chase after those brats you wandering maggot factory. Retrieve my book and bring it to us. We’ll be ready for them- Quit staring at me you fool! Go! Go! Go!” 

Kai huffed and rolled his eyes, dismissing her with the wave of his hand as he spun around. 

“Damn you Mingyu!” she growled, ascending into the night sky on her broom.

Jisoo cackled. 

“Broom ho!” 

They flew over the cemetery and landed in front of its back entrance, stalking quickly up to the gate.

“I know they’re here. I know they’re here.” Jennie said frantically, trying to overcome her doubts. “But… where are they?” 

Rose climbed up on the gate, playing on it while the eldest pushed Jisoo into the metal bars.

“Sniff Jisoo, sniff!” 

“Uh- I'm trying, I’m trying. I lost them Jennie. They’ve gone too far. I lost the scent!” 

Jennie gritted her teeth and grabbed her sister by the ear.

“I’ll have your head girl! Confound you!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” Jisoo let out, trying to regain her breath.

“Very well, Kai will not fail us for the second time. He’ll get my book for me. Ha!”

“Yes, book!” Jisoo said, trying to follow along while the eldest was already storming off.

“Rose! We must start collecting children!

“Why?” Jisoo sang, genuinely curious.

Jennie stopped in her tracks, balling her fists up to her chests before she set them down and stomped her feet.

“Because you great buffoon, the more children we steal their life force from, the longer we shall live. Plain and simple! We have only one night!” 

Rose smiled.

“Right! We shall fly!” 

“I’m right behind you.” Jennie sang, grabbing her broomstick with two hands.

“Wait! Sisters!” Jisoo stopped them. 

“What?” the eldest hissed.

“Since youth is our utmost concern, compounded with the fact that this is a most burdensome evening, I propose we initiate a calming circle. You don’t want to grow wrinkles do you?

“I am calm!” 

“Nuh uh uh oh sister. Thou are not being honest with thyself.” the younger smiled. “Now c’mon. C’mon. Huh? Huh?” she sang, poking her arm. 

“Alright, but time is short.” Jennie hissed, trying to hold in a smile. 

“Think soothing thoughts.” Jisoo grinned. 

“Rabid bats.”

“Yum.”

“Black plague.”

“Mummy’s scorpion pie.” 

“Hmmm, mother!” they all said wistfully, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. 

Just then a horn blew out their ears as another contraption rolled towards them.

Jisoo and Rose screamed while the elder protected them with her arms.

“Get back!” 

The machine stopped in front of them and wheeshed as it lowered itself towards street level. It’s see-through doors opened revealing a man dressed in uniform.

“Bubbo! Bubbo! I’m in trouboh!” the man said with a heavy Boston accent. 

Jennie’s breath hitched. Either the man was some kind of goblin or he was just an idiot.

“Tell me kind sir, what is this contraption.”

The man smirked.

“I call it… a bus.” 

“A bus?” Jisoo whispered, looking at her sisters.

“A bus.”

“And its purpose?” 

The driver touched his chin, thinking for a moment.

“To transport handsome creatures such as yourselves to your most forbidden desires.” 

“And what if we desire… children.” Jennie giggled.

“Well it might take me a few tries but there won’t be any problem.

“Excellent.” 

The three walked up the steps, passing the driver by with kittenish looks. 

“Hmm hmm hmm.” the man hummed, eyeing Jisoo. Though his eyeballs didn’t fall out until Rose reached the top of the steps and waved coyly at him.

“Damn, I need one of those instant ice packs ‘cause you girls are giving me a fevah! Yeow! 

VIII

“Vernon! Wait up!” Minseo said, navigating under and around vines and roots as she followed the cat through the sewer tunnel.

“Minseo be careful! It’s slippery!” Mingyu groaned, although he was more worried about Wonwoo. The kid could leap over the moon with those legs not to mention how fast he could run.

“Hurry!” the cat hissed, leading them towards the light up ahead. It had to have been a sewer cap.

“Where are we going? I thought we were headed towards the other side of the cemetery?” 

“I changed my mind. That was predictable. The witches would have guessed we were going there and blocked our escape. We’re better off on the street!” 

The black cat reached the thin metal ladder and climbed up it like his paws were suction cups. 

“Hold on! Wait!” 

Mingyu clenched his teeth. Didn’t the guy know how to look both ways?

It was too late.

Vernon reached the top of the ladder, pushing open the sewer cover just as the roar of an engine thundered over them.

The last thing Vernon saw was the blinding lights of a bus headed straight at him. 

  
And then, there was a sickening  _ crack. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for the applause applause applause, live for the applause plause, live for the applause plause, live for the-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, me and my friend jooniesgukkie are working on a fanfic together. It's gonna be really awesome! Hope you guys are interested in reading it when we post it this Sunday October 31! I would really appreciate it if you show my friend support since she's new to writing for the SVT fandom. Thank you!
> 
> Also if you're interested check out my latest ABO fanfics “Do What You Want” and “A Street Car" The latter is based off a movie I love hehe.


End file.
